1. Field
The present invention relates to a method for modeling a structure of a virtual object and also modeling an avatar in a virtual world.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent research has rapidly increased interest of users in interaction between a human and a computer. A virtual reality (VR) technology is being developed and applied in various fields, particularly, in the entertainment field. The entertainment field is commercialized, for example, in the form of 3-dimensional (3D) virtual online community such as SECOND LIFE and a 3D game station. The 3D game station offers an innovative gaming experience through a 3D input device. A sensor-based multi-modal interface may be applied to a VR system to achieve control of a complicated 3D virtual world. Here, a connection between the real world and the virtual world may be achieved by a virtual to real-representation of sensory effect (VR-RoSE) engine and a real to virtual-RoSE (RV-RoSE) engine.
Corresponding to development of the VR technology, there is a need for a method of more effectively reflecting motion in the real world for manipulation of an object of the virtual world and navigating an avatar in the virtual world.